Sailor Universal: Sailor Star's Story
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Angel, aka Sailor Star, gets sent to live with her godmother in Japan. But what has her guardian so upset? I suck at summaries Read and find out! ON PERM HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: Universal  
  
Prologue-Daytona Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters from the Sailor Moon world. They are owned by their respective owners.  
  
In Daytona Beach, Florida, USA…  
  
"STAR CONFUSION BEAM!" A stream of silver stars shot out at the large monster (youma) standing in the Daytona Beach, beach entrance. Its blue tentacle legs spread out, trying to cover its bright green eyes. After the stars faded away the stupid (^_^) youma fell to the ground scratching at its eyes.  
  
"STAR SAVIOR BLAST!" The youma opened its eyes just as a bright beam of light shot at it.  
  
"NEFERTITI!" It screamed as the beam engulfed its whole body. The monster's body changed its shape to a little girl, and collapsed to the ground. Her brown pigtails flopped as the girl's mother ran up and hugged her fiercely.  
  
Near by in an alleyway…  
  
"God job. You defeated that one in record time!" a deep voice said cheerfully.  
  
The caped figure smiled and ruffled the red tailed hawk, on her shoulder, feathers lightly. "Yeah, well at least the little girl was ok."  
  
"You better power down, your friends should be…" the deep muscular voice warned.  
  
A light bell-like laughter filled the alleyway. The caped figure took the silver hood off. Her dishwater blond hair was put up into a tight bun on the top of her head. She tapped the silver gem in the middle of her tiara, on her forehead, lightly, as she ran her fingers through her bangs. "I don't think they'll be a problem. It'll take them about an hour to find me."  
  
"Well you never know. I mean what if they were to find out that there best friend, Mitsukai Amatsu, was their idol Sailor Star? I think they'd be a little hurt."  
  
The tall sailor scout pouted, "I'd just erase their memory, or I'd explain.."  
  
"Erase their memory! ERASE THEIR MEMORY! YOU'D BE OUT OF COMISSION FOR A WEEK! WHO WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE?" The hawk flew off of her shoulder and hovered angrily above her head.  
  
The woman looked up at the hawk, with her bright blue eyes, sadly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking Dregon. I wouldn't erase their memories, but I'd think of something."  
  
The hawk smirked and floated down to her shoulder, "I know. I was just being difficult."  
  
Star rolled her eyes and grabbed the locket at her chest, "Star Celestial Power Down!"  
  
In her place was a young adult. Like before her blond hair was held in a tight bun and her blue eyes were still as bright as ever. Her silver cape had disappeared however, and was replaced with a pair of pink surf shorts and a white bikini top. Dregon, the red-tailed hawk, flew above her, "You could have warned me before you did that! I don't like seeing you…you…naked!"  
  
She turned around and tilted her head back and blew him a kiss, "Sure ya don't!"  
  
If possible the hawk's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. He mumbled to himself, "Selenity why did you stick me with your ungrateful little niece? I never did anything to you. Why couldn't you have stuck Arty with her?"  
  
*********END OF PROLOGUE**********  
  
Deanna: Hi ALL! Well I know it was short, it was a prologue! What can you expect? Sorry…^_^'. Well I just wanted to introduce you to the main characters. Say hello everyone…  
  
Sailor Star: Hi! I'm Sailor Star. My real name is Mitsukai, but everyone calls me Angel. Weird huh? You see Mitsukai means Angel, and Amatsu (my last name) means Heavenly. So I'm a Heavenly Angel! Cool huh?  
  
Deanna: Ok…(insert sweat drop) Next!  
  
Dregon: Hi all! I'm the not so Angelic Angel's guardian!  
  
Angel: Why I outta! You bird brain! Shut up!  
  
Dregon: anyways...I'm her guardian, assigned by Queen Selenity in the Silver Millennium. My brother, Artemis, is my past lover Aphrodite, whom you know as Mina, guardian. I like my brother and Luna was turned into an animal, a red-tailed hawk to be exact…  
  
Deanna: How interesting…but we sadly don't have the time. NEXT!  
  
Nefertiti: MWAHAHAHAHA...*cough*…*choke*  
  
Dregon: (turns into human form and holds Angel back) Woh girl!  
  
Nefertiti: How revolting to meet you. I am the 'bad guy' in this story…(pause) But in a way I'm not. I mean deep down aren't we all 'evil? I mean…  
  
Deanna: NEEEXXXTTT!  
  
Mina: Hello dears. I am Mina Aino. Sadly Deanna doesn't own me and she is under a very strict contract and I am not able to speak any longer  
  
Dregon: Oh PLEASE DO! Your sweet voice.  
  
Angel: (holds him back) Woh boy!  
  
Deanna: Next?  
  
Andrew: Hi! (Waves) Can't talk long I have ta get to work! Deanna doesn't own me, although she wishes she does, doesn't.  
  
Angel: (hides behind Deanna and whispers) He's so cute…  
  
Andrew: (notices her) What'cha hiding for? I won't bite or nothing like that.  
  
Angel: (peaks her head out) You're…you're…TOO CUTE!  
  
Deanna: anyways…Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other Sailors and friends sadly couldn't be here. But next time maybe we can catch them? Well later! 


	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Universal  
  
Chapter 1-Boys  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters from the Sailor Moon world. They are owned by their respective owners. However I do own all Sailor Star, Angel, Dregon, and all other characters.  
  
On the Moon....  
  
Queen Selenity's spirit hovered slightly next to the lonely sailor, Sailor Pluto, "Setsuna, I promised my brother before he died that I would watch over his daughter. She is being treated horribly by her mother on Earth and is STILL fighting alone! That isn't acceptable. We have to do something. She needs someone to talk to about her Sailor problems."  
  
"But your highness, Dregon. She speaks to him about everything. See I'll show you." Pluto waved her wand in the air and a scene appeared before them.....  
  
"Well you never know. I mean what if they were to find out that there best friend, Mitsukai Amatsu, was their idol Sailor Star? I think they'd be a little hurt."  
  
The tall sailor scout pouted, "I'd just erase their memory, or I'd explain.."  
  
"Erase their memory! ERASE THEIR MEMORY! YOU'D BE OUT OF COMISSION FOR A WEEK! WHO WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE?" The hawk flew off of her shoulder and hovered angrily above her head.  
  
The woman looked up at the hawk, with her bright blue eyes, sadly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking Dregon. I wouldn't erase their memories, but I'd think of something."  
  
The hawk smirked and floated down to her shoulder, "I know. I was just being difficult."  
  
Star rolled her eyes and grabbed the locket at her chest, "Star Celestial Power Down!"  
  
In her place was a young adult. Like before her blond hair was held in a tight bun and her blue eyes were still as bright as ever. Her silver cape had disappeared however, and was replaced with a pair of pink surf shorts and a white bikini top. Dregon, the red-tailed hawk, flew above her, "You could have warned me before you did that! I don't like seeing you...you...naked!"  
  
She turned around and tilted her head back and blew him a kiss, "Sure ya don't!"  
  
If possible the hawk's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. He mumbled to himself, "Selenity why did you stick me with your ungrateful little niece? I never did anything to you. Why couldn't you have stuck Arty with her?"  
  
Selenity laughed lightly and looked at the frozen scene of the hawk, "If I would've had Artemis be her guardian you would have been Mina's! And that would be to distracting for her. You silly boy...hawk. Pluto why exactly did we have them go in animal forms? Why not in human?"  
  
Pluto sighed, "Because as you just said it would be a little distracting for them."  
  
Selenity sighed and shook her head, "As I was saying we need to get her out of that environment."  
  
Pluto smiled, "Yes your highness I will arrange something."  
  
Selenity nodded and disappeared leaving the woman standing there. Setsuna unfroze the scene and watched her old friend, that she had lost all those years ago......  
  
Angel ran down the street towards the beach where she could see her two best friends standing looking around...probably for her. She almost laughed as she saw Carter McLean, whom at a first glance looked like every other boy on the beach: A total surfer boy. Shaggy hair, tan skin, flip flops and of course surfer pants. He leaned over and whispered to the short girl with red hair, Jessica Bagley who was inspecting her hair. She smacked him upside the head. AS she got closer she heard the couple's bickering.  
  
"Your such a pervert Carter!"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and started jogging the rest of the distance, "Hey Jess! Carter!"  
  
They spun around in shock. She stopped next to them and pulled at her shorts, which had gone up her...butt. "Hey guys where were you?"  
  
Carter crossed his arms, "Where were YOU?" She laughed lightly and put her hand on her head in shame, "I uh.... got lost."  
  
Carter laughed, "What I tell ya J? She pulled it on us again! If I didn't know how lazy you were I'd think you were a super hero like Sailor Star or somethin like that!"  
  
Angel sucked in her breath, 'You are one observant friend. I hope I don't have to erase your memories AGAIN.'  
  
"So anyways..." Angel said and glanced down at her watch. "Let's go and check that flicky k? I here its gonna be good."  
  
"Oh yeah that hottie Sailor V is in it!" Carter drooled making Jessica groan.  
  
"Yeah she's cool." Angel muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh you an admirer?" Carter laughed and elbowed her as they walked towards the plaza.  
  
"Right." Angel snorted. "Anyways so how was detention Carter?"  
  
Carter grunted as Jessica glared at him, "YES Carter HOW was detention?"  
  
"Ah come on Jess I didn't mean to! I mean you know I couldn't help myself. The waves babe the waves!"  
  
"Carter..." Angel warned seeing Jess's face turn red, "I'd stop..."  
  
"CARTER!!!"  
  
Dust trails followed the couple as they ran full speed away. Carter screaming for his life like a little girl.  
  
"Ah...I tried to warn him." Angel laughed and stretched. She smiled and shook her head, "He's in college and STILL is getting detention. Amazing and I thought they stopped giving it when you got out of High School." Instead of going after them she shrugged and walked over towards the Pier side. It was more of an amusement park but still it was the beach.  
  
  
  
"Serena you meatballhead!" Raye yelled and shook her fist at the blond haired girl walking up the temple steps. "You're twenty, TWENTY, minutes late!"  
  
Serena flinched and hung her head, "Sorry! I had Lit class"  
  
Amy sighed and closed her book, "How was your presentation?"  
  
Serena gripped her head and moaned, "No more school! Please!"  
  
Ami giggled along with Raye, "We never expected you to actually make it to college though!"  
  
Lita laughed and hugged Serena, "Ah come on lay off guys!" She led Serena over to the table and sat on the ground, "So'd you hear about that new Sailor V movie?"  
  
Serena giggled and bounced slightly, "Oh yeah I can't believe Mina's coming home!"  
  
"GIRLS!" Luna yelled and hopped on Serena's hair, "Listen to me!" They all turned towards her and she smiled. "Thank you...now as I was saying when Mina returns we have to have everything prepared!"  
  
"Oh Luna its her 18th birthday, not her wedding! No need to be SO serious!" Serena sighed, "Speaking of weddings.... I wonder when Darien's gonna pop the question..."  
  
"Serena don't be in a hurry. You know he's gonna wanna wait until your out of College." Luna sighed and rubbed the girl affectionately.  
  
Serena sighed, "Ya I know but I can dream can't I?"  
  
"Ya dream on!" Raye snickered behind her hand.  
  
Lita laughed a little and patted Serena on the back, "Don't worry I'm sure Darien will-"  
  
"I'll what?" A deep voice said from the doorway.  
  
Serena squeaked and got to her feet and ran for him, "Darien!"  
  
He hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Nice to see you too."  
  
Serena led Darien in and sat him down, before sitting on his lap. He stroked her back affectionately while looking around at the others.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amy suddenly yelled out causing everyone to jump.  
  
Lita put a hand to her pounding heart, "Sheesh Ames! What is it?"  
  
Amy blushed but had a large smile on her face as she held out her Mercury computer, "Looks like we have a surprise coming this way!"  
  
"What no not another evil being!" Serena whined and squirmed on Darien's lap.  
  
Amy laughed, "No its not!" She paused, "Matter of fact its some old friends of ours." She smiled at Serena's wondrous eyes, "The Starlights."  
  
Lita's jaw dropped, "No way! Are you serious Ames?"  
  
"Very much so." She grinned and typed something on her computer once more, "They should be arriving sometime this week."  
  
"Yay!" Serena said happily and hugged a rigid Darien.  
  
Darien glared at Amy's little computer. So Seiya was coming back? Well Darien could handle that. Just a bit more PDA around him with Serena.  
  
"Darien." Serena giggled and shook his shoulders. "Are you there?"  
  
He shook his head, "Of course I am." He smiled back at her and hugged her protectively.  
  
"Oh get a room you two!" Raye groaned.  
  
Lita sighed dreamily, "Darien's all protective over Serena.reminds me of-"  
  
"Let me guess? Your old boyfriend?" Raye groaned yet again. "CHAD?!"  
  
Chad hurried into the room and fell to his knnes. Raye tilted his chin up and he started stuttering, "Yes uh Raye you're uh Raye uh yes ma'am?"  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and let his chin go, making him fall on his face, "Is the tea I asked for ready yet?"  
  
Chad's eyes widened under his hair, "Yer.TEA?! Oh MY GOSH!" He literally ran out of the room as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
At this all occupants of the room broke into laughter, even Raye couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~END  
  
Sorry about an OC. I tried my best! And I'm SO sorry about how long it took for me to update! I almost had a heart attack when I saw how long it had been! Anyways...  
  
Thank you to my ONE reviewer..  
  
Wingnut: Though you sound extremely scary and possessed.and yeah (lol) I LOVE YOU! Lol well hope you liked this chapter.. 


End file.
